Breaking In
by lucifer ravana
Summary: Based on Dracula the Series. On the fifth day of Klaus' vampire life, Lucard takes measures to make sure Klaus knows to whom he belongs. Slash and bondage.


Alexander Lucard admired the thin rope he held in his hands. The leather was soft, pliant as it moved through the air. Nine tails of agony, he had once called the weapon. Out of all his whips, the cat o' nine tails was his favorite, the one he prized most of all. It was because of the exquisite agony the whip could provide for both himself and his victims that he rarely, if ever, used it. Lucard much preferred to treat his willing captives to a night of barbarism that only slightly touched upon his sadistic nature.

The women he had once used his whips on were still mortal creatures who liked a little punishment here and there. They were complaint with his orders and took the gentle beatings while moaning and writhing their way to orgasm. However, their mortal bodies made it impossible for Lucard to unleash his true strength upon them. No matter how much he punished or flayed his captives, he still had to hold part of himself back.

When the women became his own, then something within them changed. They became a bit more fragile, more delicate, and rarely looked upon Lucard's sadism as something to be encouraged. To his children, Lucard was supposed to be the romantic lead of legend, gentle and kind to his kin and harsh to the world that persecuted them.

Lucard had put his crueler nature to bed at one point and tried to forget about that particular kink that arose from time to time. He had not the time to waste nor a willing victim to use. He did not much care for rape, else he'd be out getting his own unwilling victim. Rape was for the more primitive of beasts and for those who could not attain what they wanted through regular means. Lucard prided himself to be above such nonsense and what he wanted, he was given willingly by people.

Klaus, while only five days old as a vampire, was proving to be more than worth the trouble of attaining him. Still new to his own vampire nature, Klaus embraced everything Lucard had to teach him and he went to his lessons enthusiastically. He was well on his way to becoming a skilled hunter and had twice already turned to the form of a wolf. Sleeping was still a bit of a problem as Lucard would not allow Klaus out during the day just yet. Even with the powerful sunscreen, Klaus was still too young to accept the harsh rays of the sun. So it was that while Lucard went to work, Klaus was ordered to stay at home and mind the zombies.

Sleeping during the day was a bit difficult for the young vampire but he was learning. There was a need for Lucard's approval that was stronger in Klaus than in the other mortals Lucard had turned. And it seemed that Lucard could do no wrong in Klaus' eyes.

So it was that Lucard had decided to test this little theory and, should he prove successful, he would then have acquired what he quietly ached for; a willing victim.

Lucard made sure to initiate sex every night as he needed to wean Klaus off the idea that homosexuality was abnormal. The younger man had been far too repressed for Lucard's taste and once that chain had been broken, Klaus had proven an eager student in the bed as well as a vampire. Lucard started off with rough sex and gradually drove Klaus further and further along in his pursuit of his student's pain tolerance. Should he find a limitation of Klaus', then he would break it. They were creatures that needed no limitations and Lucard would damn well get the sort of protege that he wanted and would settle for no less.

Tonight, Lucard had prepared an evening of his own brand of entertainment. Close to the dungeons were the torture rooms of the castle. They were never used for any actual torture as Lucard didn't need any information gotten in such a dreadful way. He did, however, like the way the shackles looked as they hung down from the wall and the room made the castle feel all the more authentic. Authenticity was important to Lucard as while he didn't like remembering the past, he did prefer the castles he had lived within through much of his life to the mansions and manors his socialite friends and allies dwelled within.

Klaus, Lucard noticed, was getting paler by the day. The young vampire's arms were placed within the twin shackles and the chains held fast to his appendages so that no amount of pulling or tugging or yanking could undo them. Only Lucard had the key for Klaus' release. Not that this stopped Klaus from attempting to free himself. The young man pulled voraciously on the shackles, seeming to forget his current nude state.

Lucard was certain that he had only to remind Klaus that he was naked for his child to stop fighting and start blushing. Even after nights of wild sex, Klaus still held onto the threads of human shame and dignity that close vampires did not need. Lucard found it endearing so he didn't encourage nor discourage it. Instead, he quietly allowed Klaus to come to the understanding that there was no escape for him while he stood fondling the cat o' nine tails.

Clad in only dark trousers, Lucard presented a threatening but handsome figure. When Klaus stopped his futile struggles, he was quick to notice this. However, he was also quick to notice the whip in Lucard's hands and his eyes widened in surprise.

Lucard stepped up close to Klaus so that his chest was pressed right up against Klaus' back. He moved the whip underneath Klaus' neck, allowing the tendrils to brush against the sensitive skin and tickle his chin.

"Trust me. Relax for me, Klaus, and you'll learn to love the feel of this leather against your skin." Lucard's voice was soft and soothing but firm enough to show Klaus that he was in control. He would always be in control.

Klaus found himself relaxing despite his uncertainty of the situation. He had no reason not to trust Lucard and had already laid down his life for the other vampire. There was no reason why he should be suspicious of the older man or afraid of what was to happen. Lucard would know what to do, would know how to proceed. All Klaus had to do was listen and obey.

When Lucard was satisfied that Klaus had calmed down sufficiently, he stepped back and admired the lovely present he had crafted for himself. Klaus was unmarked, no tattoos, no piercings whatsoever, and no bruises or scars from his own death five days ago. With proper care and feeding, Klaus had not lost any of his stature of his mortal years and his strength had come quite easily along with the power that ran so fluidly through his veins.

Klaus had little left of his mortal life, save for the zest to learn and to live even as an undead creature. Enthusiastic and extremely naive, Klaus was also a wonderfully adept killer. He was quick to bite and mindful to leave not a bit of blood left upon the neck of his victims. He drank without regret, which was what worried Lucard at first. Klaus was still a Helsing and had been taught the balance of life and death and to respect life. How would he feel at taking another's life to ease his own thirst? Lucard had expected resistance and was extremely pleased when Klaus had, without hesitation, sunk his fangs into his victim's neck and drank deeply. There was something utterly precocious in Klaus' manner, the sheer brevity of any situation he came across, that made Lucard hunger to see more of his child in action.

The innocent killer was a term that applied quite nicely to Klaus, for he was still a damned innocent no matter what Lucard did to his body or his mind. For Klaus was just far too enthusiastic to be a true adult. While adults were jaded and cynical, it seemed as though the world and its abuses never touched Klaus. This made him seem all the more perfect a victim to Lucard and his whips.

If Lucard had been uncertain that Klaus would not bounce right back even after being violently whipped, he would not have embarked upon such a move.

Lucard gave a sharp flip of his wrist, testing his favorite whip and smiling as it made a sharp crack through the air. Perfect, he still had the talent.

"Remember to relax. You will feel pain, Klaus, but I want you to embrace it as you have embraced me." With those words of warning, Lucard let the nine-tailed whip fly and struck Klaus hard upon the back. Within seconds, nine lines of blood formed upon the pale skin, and to Klaus' credit, he didn't cry out.

Klaus merely gasped at the feeling of the stinging pain that came about only after the whip was hanging silent in Lucard's hand once again.

"Embrace it, Klaus. Accept it as a part of you. Force it down."

Klaus tried desperately to listen to his Master. He was already becoming accustomed to pain and so, he focused on the stinging upon him. Pain had been a part of his nightly pleasures and already, he could feel his body giving into it. His hands unclenched themselves as his body relaxed once again.

Lucard graced Klaus with an unseen smile right before letting his whip fly again, this time catching Klaus between the shoulder blades. He allowed a few seconds time for Klaus to breathe again and then drew the whip through the air to slice into the small of Klaus' back.

Klaus accepted the punishment as he did everything that was placed upon him. The pain was great but Lucard let up in between lashings and in that time, Klaus could focus the intensity of the pain into pleasure for himself. He couldn't describe how he was able to accomplish such a feat, nor how his body managed to cope with the pain. He could only focus on getting what pleasure he could out of each whip crack until even the pain was entirely too minimal and he felt his body shudder as his arousal twitched painfully.

He wanted to be touched, to be held, to be kissed or fucked, it really didn't matter to him what, so long as he attained orgasm. There was an aching desired need within him to climax and the only pleasure granted to him was that through the nine whips that caressed and scarred his body. He felt his hips thrust forward when the whip came down upon his buttocks and he could have sworn he heard Lucard chuckle. After that, he started receiving the whipping to the more intimate sections of his body. His inner thighs were soon bloody and torn up as well as the backs of his legs.

When Lucard told him to turn around and face him, Klaus did so immediately, despite the pain that went through him with every move. The whips continued to fall upon his chest, several leather tendrils striking his erect nipples and eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from Klaus. He clung onto the shackles for support now rather than for comfort.

Lucard's arm seemed never to tire of this wondrous exercise. With every bit of blood he drew from Klaus, the more frenzied his attacks became. Every moan that issued through Klaus' lips made Lucard seek to draw forth a cry. Every cry that came out made Lucard hiss with pleasure. The sight of his own creation in such a state was enough to make his own self hard from unbridled lust that he had thought buried. Klaus' upper body was covered with blood and marks. Marks made by his Master. And still, Klaus was aroused, panting, wanting nothing more than Lucard's own touch.

Lucard, however, was not about to allow Klaus the pleasures of his hand or mouth. Not when the whip would still suffice. He had to teach Klaus that he was to be obeyed, that he had all the control in the relationship. If Klaus could not learn this, then he would become a danger to himself and to Lucard.

The whip fell again and again, marking up Klaus' thighs, stomach, and chest. Klaus reeled back with every whip now, the pain almost nonexistent. Instead, every mark that was made, every droplet of blood he lost was nothing but intense pleasure that coursed through Klaus' body before finally settling into his groin.

He needed...

"Master, master, please.." He begged though he wasn't sure what he was begging for.

"It's all right, Klaus. I know what you want. You may take it. Reach out and take it, Klaus." Lucard's voice had lost its gentleness and now echoed through the torture room with as much commanding presence as his aura carried.

Klaus moaned and tugged harder at the shackles holding his wrists as the whip fell again and again. He didn't want to lose control so easily, didn't want to be seen as dirty or needing by his master. But Alex had given him the okay. So then Alex couldn't think of Klaus as dirty or wanton, even though Klaus felt like a needful little whore as his body arched to every whip and his legs spread involuntarily to allow the whip to lash against his legs and abdomen, coming so perilously close to his aching arousal.

"Come for me, Klaus."

That was all Klaus needed in the end. The words of his master coupled with the pain of the lacerations and the pleasure as he was marked as Lucard's very own. His orgasm made his body shudder almost madly and he trembled as he climaxed hard onto himself. Had it not been for the shackles keeping him up, he would have collapsed upon the ground.

Lucard tossed the whip onto the nearby table as he watched Klaus reach orgasm. His own cock twitched in his pants and he longed to relieve himself of his own sweet torment. The sight of his child, so bloodied up and still screaming his name as he came was disturbingly beautiful and Lucard was soon standing beside Klaus. One long finger brushed against an angry welt on Klaus' chest and he drew back blood. Without a second's hesitation, his finger entered his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip of his finger as he tasted the blood. Helsing blood. There was no finer vintage.

"You're beautiful like this, Klaus." Yet, he wasn't nearly as debauched enough. Klaus was given barely enough time to take in the praise before he was roughly turned around. Lucard hastily undid his trousers and allowed them to fall around his ankles. A slim bottle of lube had been extracted from the pocket of his pants and he coated himself quite liberally with one hand while positioning Klaus downwards with the other.

Klaus groaned as he could barely utter a more intelligent reply, but it was clear that he didn't mind being penetrated right then and there. Lucard quickly pushed the head of his cock into Klaus and then, upon encountering the friction, thrusted hard and fast into the younger vampire, thus engulfing his width completely.

Another sharp gasp was forced out of Klaus as Lucard pulled out only a bit before thrusting back inside. He didn't give Klaus any time to get used to his width or girth. His hands held tightly onto Klaus' bloody and scarred waist as he pulled the younger man back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. However, Lucard was not entirely cruel in this act as he made sure to angle himself appropriately to brush against that gland that made Klaus cry out harshly and even thrust back against the invasive member.

There was nothing gentle in this lovemaking. Lucard simply desired to own and to control. Klaus desired to submit as there was approval and pleasure to be found in such an act. Lucard's fingernails sunk deep into the wounds the whip had made, withdrawing more blood. If Klaus felt any pain in this, he did not show it.

It was Klaus who reached his second orgasm first and it took Lucard by surprise. He didn't think Klaus had the strength for a second and he could tell that the climax hurt the younger vampire more than Klaus had expected it to. A human male could only really climax once during sex. Twice was rare and by then, the skin was extremely sensitive. Vampires were really no different and the extreme tightening of Klaus' inner muscles against Lucard's own erection were what drew the older vampire over the line.

He orgasmed hard inside of Klaus, once again claiming Klaus as his own. Klaus, who felt Lucard's semen pushed up into him, could recall nothing more pleasant than being claimed by Lucard. He felt weak and drained and sore. Yet, despite all of his aches and pains, he still craved his master's touch. He'd be willing to go through it all again if Lucard simply asked or even so much as hinted that was what he wanted.

Lucard pulled out of Klaus and forced his child to turn back around to face him. He took in the sight of his newly debauched, bloody child and felt an upsurge of pride at Klaus having not only gone through such an exercise in sadism, but also in the still apparent lust within his child's eyes. Yes, he had trained this one very well.

The key was inserted into the shackles and Klaus dropped down onto his hands and knees upon the cold stone floor. His arse was sore and throbbing and the cuts on his body were still raw and bleeding. However, Lucard was still not finished with him. Raising Klaus' head up by his chin, Lucard looked down into his child's eyes.

"Clean me off." Lucard's tone was back to its original gentle state and yet, the command was still there.

Klaus quickly and obediently raised himself to his knees so that his body rested upon his legs. Being mindful not to touch his master's body and risk smearing his blood upon Lucard's clean skin, Klaus leaned forward and slowly began to lick the semen off his master's cock. He did so slowly and meticulously, covering every inch from the head all the way down to the shaft. He knew Lucard's preferred state of cleanliness so he did his utmost best to make sure that his master was positively gleaming with spittle afterwards.

Still learning how to deepthroat, Klaus could only take half of his master into his mouth at a time. Still, the tricks he had learned with his tongue made up for that. He felt Lucard's hand in his hair, the only clean bit on him, and gauged his ability and skills by measuring how hard Lucard tugged upon the golden strands.

Lucard allowed Klaus his fun, secretly loving how reverent his child was and how obedient Klaus could be. He hadn't been expecting Klaus to enjoy performing oral sex upon him when he had first taken him, but then again, Lucard was learning how to accept the many surprises this particular child had to offer. Klaus was attentive to his needs and loved to please Alexander. Lucard loved to be pleased. Such was the perfect match.

Finally, Lucard tugged Klaus' hair, pulling his mouth off of him. "That's enough for now. You may dress me."

Klaus, still mindful not to get any of his blood on Lucard's clothes, pulled up his master's trousers and carefully tucked Lucard's cock back into the cloth. Lucard rarely bothered with undergarments when expecting intimacy. Klaus did up the belt buckle and then looked up at his master to make sure all was well.

Lucard kissed him hard, bruising Klaus' lips. The whip marks would heal quickly enough and the blood would wash away in the hot bath he would draw for Klaus. But the memory of this would stay imprinted within Klaus' mind for eternity. Klaus was his. 


End file.
